Look At Me
by ChibiSaku
Summary: It is Sakura birthday, but I dedicate this to Syaoran birthday (July 13). He forgets to go to her birthday, does she forgive him? REVIEW please CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

Look At Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptor. This is only for entertainment  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Syaoran just woke up early for school, washed himself and headed down to the kitchen for a drink.  
While he poured some sweetened ice tea into his glass. He thought to himself "The clow cards had been captured, but why am I still here in Japan? Syaoran yawned, placed the empty glass in the sink, and  
went to get ready for school, and relized he forgot to do his "exercises".   
  
Sakura stood up in front of class, gave a sweet smile. Everyone was cheering because her father had agreed to let her invite the whole class for her birthday party."Sakura,"Tomoyo said to Sakura look down on her hands "You still have one invitation left."Sakura blinked, and looked down at her hands, it was Syaoran invite to the party. He was also late for school.She hoped he'd be able to make it, She wanted the  
whole clas to enjoy her party, including Syaoran. "I'm here!" Syaoran gasped  
as he pantednear the classroom door, wide open. "I got to wake up early next time." Syaoran tiredly thought to himself.  
  
*~* END OF SCHOOL *~*  
  
Likun quickly packed up his things, he now had to run to his part time job at the flower shop. "I'm glad I finished all of my homework," he muttered, then dropped his  
eraser. He got bent down to pick it up,then suddenly  
noticed some shoes in front of his face. He lifted his head, and saw Sakura  
standing their. He caught a peek at what was a pink envalope, she was holding.  
"S..Sakura." He blinked, as a faint blush shot across his face.  
"um.."Sakura stuttered, as he got up,"Hi Syaoran" Sakura paused "I....umm....here!" The blushing Sakura held out the invitation. Li looked cluelessly at her. "It's an invitation..to the party I'm having tomorrow!"Syaoran looked at her in surprise,"You're inviting me?" "Sure!" Sakura smiled,"I'm inviting the whole class!" "Oh."Syaoran replied. With that, she sped out the door faster then you could say "bye". Syaoran blinked and stuffed the invitation in his backpack.  
  
*~* AT SAKURA's HOME *~*  
  
"Sakura, you look so cute!" Tomoyo boomed as she taped Sakura's  
birthday party, it was wonderful. They had a yummy cake (don't worry, Sakura saved some for Kero ^.^'), everyone had fun, except Syaoran. He wasn't here yet. "Tomoyo is right," Yukito agreed,"You do." "You two really need you're eyes checked,"Touya smirked. Yukito sighed,"That wasn't very nice." "Okay, okay,I'm sorry." Touya grinned at Sakura.  
  
"Where is Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked "Why should he come?" Touya grunted. "The party is great without him" Yukito sighed and pulled Touya to the refreshments table. Sakura looked lonely at the door.  
  
When Syaoran came back hope from work he was dread tired. He yawned, took a shower and went to bed. Leaving a forgotten invitation in his bag.  
  
"Goodbye!" Sakura cheefully said to the last of the guests that were leaving. "That was fun," Tomoyo giggled,"And I got it all on tape!" "Are you staying the night?" Sakura's dad asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Hey Sakura, thanks for inviting me!," Yukito smiled,"I really enjoyed myself" Sakura grinned at Yukito. "That actually was pretty cool,"Touya grinned as he walked to the  
door to escort Yukito to the door. "Especially since that brat didn't show up!" Yukito sighed (again).  
  
"Yummy!" Cerebus happily squealed as looked at what Sakura left him."Uh-hmmm."Sakura nodded. "Are you ok, because you weren't youself since the party ended?" "Eh?" Cerebus loooked up from his cake for a second. Sakura smiled,"I'm fine! Really, this was the best party ever! They had a little girl and Kero talk. Finally when they were all pooped out. Tomoyo suggested we should get some sleep.  
  
However Sakura was still wide awake. "Sakura wondered " I don't understand, i really don't. Why didn't he come?" Sakura pondered about it for a moment "He didn't even say happy birthday to me" Sakura silently sighed and gazed in the starry night and the big round moon.  
  



	2. Look At Me - part 2

Look At Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptor. This is only for entertainment  
  
Author Note: I know this may not seem for Syaoran birthday but, still I kinda think it is.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
The next day of school whenever Syaoran met eyes with Sakura. She would turn her face or her bright green eyes the other direction. They still talked and all but only smaller conversations. Li pondered at what was happening and thought that he should as Tomoyo. After school Syaoran went to Tomoyo house.Syaoran walked up to the door and rang the door bell. "May I help you?" Tomoyo answering it, "I...Syaoran! What are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you about Sakura." Syaoran bluntly said. Tomoyo looked at him annoyed,"Why? You didn't show up at her party, did you even know that hurt her?"  
"Look," Syaoran said,"I was tired of work but I did wanted to go"" I didn't have the chance to open the invitation" Tomoyo's gaze on him softened a bit,"You could have at least wished her a happy birthday."Huh?" Syaoran confused eyes look at Tomoyo's "What you mean wish her a Happy Birthday"!?" "Please don't tell me you didn't know it was her birthday" Tomoyo shockly asked. "No!" Syaoran cried,"i told you i didn't even open the invitation, she might hate me now.!" "She doesnt hate you, she is just a little disappointed you didn't show up, she wanted all her friends to be there." "I have to go, later Tomoyo," Syaoran sighed sadly, and walked away. Tomoyo sighed and said "Poor Syaoran."  
  
*~* 3 WEEKS LATER *~*  
  
It was time for the festival. Touya asked we had some big parties this month. "Not really, just my birthay and this" "Well I said big didn't I?" Touya replied. Yukito spoke out "Sure are big parties, if you have parties you can't forget food!!!" With that, he made a big grin and poped a dumpling in his mouth. Every sweatdropped. Sakura then asked "Does everyone here have tickets?" They all took out their tickets except Tomoyo." I must have forgotten it in my desk" Sakura said "I'll get it"  
  
Sakura walked into the classroom, ran to Tomoyo's desk, and grabbed  
Tomoyo's ticket. She noticed something was left in her desk, but remembered she didn't leave anything in her desk, but checked anyway. In her desk she pulled out a envelope and opened it. The note said:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Please meet me outside the swimming pool near the big tree by the picnic table.  
  
Syaoran  
  
P.S  
Please come alone!  
  
Sakura's face slowly began to turn red.  
  
Sakura walked towards the tree her stomach in knots. She hadn't  
told ANYONE about the note. When Sakura went up to the tree, she didn't see Syaoran. A whisper came from the tree. Sakura was shocked the tree could talk (yes i know, werid little me). Syaoran was there, and told her to come up into the tree. There was a banner that said "Happy Bithday Sakura" hung onto one of the branches. "Everyone will be wondering where I am." she thought to herself, but blushed. "I'm so sorry for missing your party! I had no idea it was you're birthday,please forgive me!" Sakura blinked,"You didn't know it was my birthday then?" Syaoran blushed,"No." Sakura also said "Sorry, for how was treating you" "Make another wish." He gave her a cupcake with a candle on it, she blew out the candle, and smiled. "Am I forgiven?" He asked hopefully. "Only if I am."Sakura quietly said. "Forgived and forgotten" Syaoran smiled.   
  
"Ohohohohohohohoohohohohohhohohoho!" A laugh shreiked  
  



	3. Look At Me - part 3 (last one ........ ...

Look At Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptor. This is only for entertainment  
  
Author Question: Whom's voice do you think that shrieked?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
"What romance, and I got it all on tape!" "Oh no!" Syaoran moaned, and looked at a very very happy Tomoyo, who was holding her video camera. "I didn't know you could be so sweet!" Tomoyo giggled,"Lucky Sakura!  
  
"Where is Sakura?" "I don't know,"Touya blinked, then looked concerned,"Is she missing?" "I'm right here," Sakura said. Touya and Yukito over to see Sakura and Tomoyo standing there."Well then we'd better get  
going." Yukito smiled.  
  
Syaoran was so happy that Sakura forgave him.  
  
Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, and Sakura all sat down in the  
backyard of Sakura house. "That was very nice, ne?" Touya grinned. Yukito nodded. "Very" "I think we have some ice cream" Sakura's dad said,"Anybody want some?" Yukito of course agreed, and dragged Touya to the kitchen with him. Tomoyo followed.  
  
She then closed her eyes. Sakura suddenly smelled something. She opened her eyes and whispered " what is that smell?" "You're birthday present." Syaoran's voice said. Sakura sat up straight and she turned her head to him holding a boquet of flowers. "I forgot to give you a present earlier," he sheepishly admited, He then held them out to her, Sakura accepted them and smelled them. "You like them?" Syaoran asked nervously. Sakura looked up from the flowers, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks too, "It's the best present from anyone! Thank you!"  
  
Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito walked out of the kitchen each holding two  
bowls of ice cream, one for each of them, two for Yukito. (I want ice cream too, oh well), and one for  
Sakura and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, what are you doing inside here?" Yukito asked Tomoyo. "Eh?" Fujitaka blinked, then peeked out the window, "Who's that boy  
with Sakura." Yukito said, "It's Syaoran." "WHAT!?" Touya growled shoved both Fujitaka and Yukito out of the way.  
  
"You!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran tensed and looked towards the  
house, to find Tomoyo in the door way taping this, and Touya screaming with Fujitaka and Yukito holding him back. "Later Sakura" and Syaoran ran. Touya finally was released and he ran to Sakura and asked if she was ok. Sakura was surprised. "Where did you get those pretty flowers." Yukito  
commented."Syaoran gave them to me as a birthday present" Sakura said. Fujitaka smiled "Thats nice of him"  
  
"WHAT!?" Touya cried, "Whaddya mean!? I swear, if we hadn't shown up,  
he probably would have kissed her!!" "What!?" Fujitaka gasped. Sakura stood up and went inside the house to put the flowers in a vase to be placed in her room.  
  
"Why are you so calm about this?" Touya whinned to his dad. "Why are you worrying, its only a crush. She'll get over it. Yukito gave a secret small grin and thought to himself. Sakura is young, either now or later, she will have lust turn to crush to like and finally love.  
  
Thats All People :) ! 


End file.
